Probandolo
by NineLevy
Summary: Él sabia que la estaba engañando, y él junto a su equipo iba a probarlo. Fem!NaruxSasu


Bueno esta historia es solo una traducción, ojala que les guste y espero sus comentarios.

Amo el NaruSasu, como Naruto en mujer..

Esta historia no es mía.

**Probándolo **

"¿Están listos?

"¡Estoy listo!

"¿Moegi?

"¡Estoy lista!

Konohamaru sonrió. "¡Entonces comenzaremos la operación: demostrándolo! Ordenó a sus compañeros de equipo.

Mentalmente se invento escusas para el Uchiha. ¿Por qué me siguen? No, solo vamos en la misma dirección. ¿Por qué me miran fijamente? Pfft, ¡te estás imaginando cosas! ¿Por qué están en mi mismo lugar? Uh… ¿coincidencia? Konohamaru se encogió de hombros, tenían que encontrar todas las pruebas necesarias, lo más antes posible.

¡Ah, ja! ¡Allí esta! "Tengo los en el punto de mira", murmuró.

Allí estaba, el culo de pato del Uchiha. ¿Qué ve la jefa en él?

Se mantuvo escondido como le habían enseñado y siguió al ANBU de pelo oscuro hasta el centro de Konoha donde se reunió con Sakura (también conocida como chica de pelo chicle). Se abrazaron y el nieto del tercer Hokage maldijo no haber llevado una cámara para así tener una evidencia para Naruto sobre la aventura que estaba teniendo el Uchiha.

"¿Con Sakura-san?"

Konohamaru nunca había pensando en ella como la mujer misteriosa que estaba con Sasuke. "Pero el culo de pato y la pelo chicle se dirigen a la tienda de joyas", informó a su equipo.

Con cuidado, se dirigió a la ventana grande y se quedo sin aliento al ver a los dos viendo una vitrina llena de anillos. Era más serio de lo que pensaba Konohamaru, engañando a Naruto los dos tan obviamente.

El portador del sharingan levantó la vista y lo vio.

Mierda, pensó. "Bueno ya he visto suficiente", dijo entre dientes y giró sobre sus talones para escapar de lo que él sabía que venía.

Por una razón él era ANBU, antes de que pudiera haber tomado tres pasos, Sasuke estaba delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. "Usted me está siguiendo", confirmó.

"Bueno yo-"

"Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué tu-" la chica de pelo rosa se detuvo en la vista de él. "Oh, K-Konohamaru-kun, ¿Cómo estás?"- pregunto ella, sonriendo.

Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos. "¿No deberías volver a lo que estabas haciendo?"- le pregunto en su lugar.

Sakura miró al Uchiha que seguía con los brazos cruzados, pero él cerraba los ojos. "Mira Konohamaru-kun tenemos que mantener esto en un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?"Dijo la mujer.

El chico sintió una rabia dentro de su pecho. ¿De verdad estaban tratando de ocultar su infidelidad? Naruto no era la más inteligente, pero ella era buena y muy agradable y feliz y…y que no se merecía esto.

"Estoy seguro que ustedes dos-"

"Oh, ¡hey chicos! Saludó Naruto, llegando donde el grupo. " Konohamaru…? Ella miró que estaba junto a Sasuke.

El Uchiha no había mirado a gusto a Naruto. Tampoco Sakura.

Konohamaru entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?"- le preguntó a su jefe, señalando a los dos ninjas infieles.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Pregunto Sakura.

"Oh Konohamaru sabe lo que estás haciendo, al parecer", contestó Naruto.

La cara de furia de Sasuke hiso que Konohamaru quisiera desaparecer pero no, _esto era por Naruto. ¿Qué? Gruño en voz baja Sasuke. _

Naruto rió y se inclinó para besar Uchiha en la mejilla. "No te preocupes, yo no le creo ni por un segundo". Le aseguró a su amante que simplemente le frunció el ceño como respuesta. "¡Me voy, iré con Lee y Kiba por ramen!

"Pero jefa!" le gritó Konohamaru. "¿acaso no lo ves? ¿Estás ciega?

"Parece que tienes mucho tiempo libre, dile a Moegi-chan y a Udon que bajen del árbol y los entrenare luego", ordenó Naruto a Konohamaru. "Hasta luego Sasuke. Sakura".

Miro por encima del hombro a Sasuke que hablaba con Sakura. Quería gritarle a Naruto por no haber confiado en él (de nuevo), pero suspiró, se puso las manos en el bolsillo y se fue.}

Pasaron tres días antes de que Konohamaru y su equipo fueran capaces de continuar con su misión. Él nunca se rindió y siguió siguiendo al maldito Uchiha.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban comiendo en el Ichiraku Ramen, luego estos se separaron y Konohamaru siguió al chico, donde en una calle se había detenido y entrado a una casa.

"Esa es la casa de la chica pelo-chicle", pensó.

Ahora si estaba seguro de que podía probar su infidelidad.

Sasuke había entrado por la ventana abierta del segundo piso por lo que podía ver claramente atreves de ella. Vio que Sakura tenía su mano sobre la rodilla del Uchiha.

"Oh, Dios mío," susurró en voz alta.

Uh Oh. Sasuke era un ANBU. Mierda. El hombre le había oído! Konohamaru se puso de pie para salir corriendo.

"¡Tu otra vez!" el Uchiha grito.

De alguna manera el niño estaba más enojado que aquella vez. "¿Me vas a capturar? Pues no te sirvira de nada, le contare todo a Naruto".

Sakura apareció junto a Sasuke. "¿Konohamaru-kun por qué estás haciendo esto? Pensé que querías a Naruto".

El chico sintió que sus hombros se ponían rígidos. "¡Esta claro que yo la quiero más que ustedes!" Gritó a los dos de ellos. "¡¿Cómo se atreven?! "¡Naruto nunca aprobaría esto! Es asqueroso". Rugió.

Sakura agarró el brazo de Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia al frente. "Es sólo un niño Sasuke-kun. No lo entiende."

"¡Entiendo perfectamente!" se defendió.

"Naruto esta caminado hacia acá."

Konohamaru giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás, vio a Naruto junto con Shino feliz. "¿Consiguieron todo?" le pregunto a su equipo.

"¡Sí!"

"¡Esta todo grabado!".

"¿Qué grabaron?", Sasuke preguntó peligrosamente, dando un paso adelante.

Konohamaru miró al Uchiha consumido por la ira y giró sobre sus talones. "¡NARUTO!" gritó y corrió hacia la rubia. "Ahora sí, ahora tengo una prueba". Le dijo de inmediato.

Naruto rodeo los ojos, "Ya te he dicho antes, es estúpido", refutó sonriendo a Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó a su amante, caminando hacia él. "Te ves mal".

¿Mal? El Uchiha solo tenía cara de loco. "Pero Naruto"

"Hablaremos después Konohamaru. Sasuke tal vez deberíamos irnos a casa y descansar un poco", surgirió, poniendo su mano en la frente del Uchiha. "No tienes fiebre, ¿hay algo que te molesta? No te preocupes sobre lo que dice Konohamaru. ¿Vienes Sasuke?".

"Hn."

Naruto sonrió ante la respuesta sin palabra y grito diciéndole adiós a Shino, luego se fue junto al Uchiha hablando con él.

Se cruzó de brazos y antes de que pudiera irse Sakura se interpuso en su camino.

"Estas siendo horrible con Sasuke-kun," ella lo acusó.

"Se lo merece. Y usted tampoco es inocente." Le dijo.

"¡Estas arruinando todo!".

Le dio ganas de golpearla. "Tú eres la peor de los dos". Salió corriendo. ¿Él lo estaba arruinando? ¿Él? Los quería estrangularlos a los dos de ellos. Después de todo lo que Naruto había hecho por ellos y al pueblo, ¿y así es como le pagan? Konohamaru tenía que demostrarle a su jefe y convencerla que había mejores personas para ella.

Paso una semana entera y Konohamaru estaba con Udon y Moegi.

"¿Vamos a seguirlo?"

"Están discutiendo."

Konohamaru miro a Moegi. "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

Moegi asintió con la cabeza. "Todo el mundo en la ciudad está hablando de ello. Ellos están diciendo que se acabó. ¿Tal vez Naru-chan ya se entero?" supuso.

Konohamaru frunció el ceño. Si fuera cierto que Naruto se había enterado, ¿Por qué no había ido hacia él diciéndole que había tenido razón?

Pero ahora tenía que preocuparse de algo más, tenía que encontrar a alguien para ella, pero ¿Quién? Había hecho una lista de las personas adecuadas, pero rápidamente había rechazado a todas ellas por ser incompatibles. Naruto necesitaba a alguien especial. Alguien que pudiera manejar toda su energía inagotable.

"¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa'!"

Konohamaru había escuchado un grito furioso que provenía del Ichiraku Ramen.

El Uchiha tenía una mirada de odio en su rostro. "No espero que alguien como tu pueda entenderlo," siseó en su respuesta.

"¿Sasuke-kun, Naruto! ¡Basta!" ordenó Sakura.

"Pero si fue él quien empezó" rugió Naruto, sus ojos ardiendo de ira y de confusión.

Sakura suspiró y se masajeó los sienes. "En realidad, lo hiciste. Siempre estas discutiendo Naruto. La regaño y la rubia parpadeó.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves?!" gritó Konohamaru, metiéndose en la discusión.

Los tres ninjas mayores se voltearon y lo miraron.

"Fantástico", gruño el Uchiha.

"¡Hey, dejarlo en paz!" Naruto lo defendió, dando un paso delante de él y su quipo.

"¡Y es tu culpa de todos modos!" Konohamaru señalo a Sasuke. "¿Cómo pudiste engañarla con una amiga de ella?". Los aldeanos ya reunidos, veían con asombro.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon aún más. Y la boca de Sakura se abrió.

Naruto sorprendida sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto.

"¡¿Alguna vez me escuchas!? Te lo dije hace dos semanas que ellos dos te están engañando, pero claramente no me escuchaste".

"¿Eso es cierto Sasuke?" pregunto Naruto hacia el pelinegro.

"¡Claro que no!" respondió él.

Sakura puso su mano sobre el hombro tenso de Sasuke. "Creo que ha habido un malentendido", les dijo al resto y Sasuke asintió. "Ustedes tres, ¿Por qué han estado siguiendo a Sasuke-kun?".

Udon resopló. "Para demostrar que Uchiha-sama es infiel a ella".

"Pr lo que queríamos conseguir pruebas para así mostrárselas a Naru-chan". Respondió Moegi.

"Estoy confundida, ¿entre ustedes dos hay algo?" dijo la rubia.

"Absolutamente no", respondió rápido el Uchiha y tiró de ella hacia delante de él y la besó tan profundamente que Sakura cubrió los ojos de los tres niños. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke declaró: "Yo jamás te voy a engañar".

Naruto se sonrojó. "Y-ya lo sabía" estaba muy avergonzada. "pero, ¿Por qué has estado extraño durante estos días?"

Aun presionando a Naruto contra él, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una anillo de plata con diamantes incrustados preciosos. "Para serte sincero, esta no era la manera que planee para pedirle que se casara conmigo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?".

"Espera, espera." Naruto estaba teniendo problemas para la comprensión. "¿tú me has tratado como una mierda porque querías casarte conmigo?"

Sasuke resopló: "No, había estado comportándome asi por miedo a que me rechazaras".

"¿Por qué habría de rechazarte? Ah, y por cierto, si, acepto". Naruto rió.

Konohamaru gritó antes de que el pelinegro le pusiera el anillo en el dedo de Naruto. "Pero yo te vi. Junto con Sakura recogiendo el anillo".

"Estaba ayudándolo a escogerlo", explicó Sakura.

Konohamaru se sintió culpable. "Perdóname jefe. Yo solo quería protegerte".

"Te perdono y se qué lo hiciste con buenas intenciones. Pero para la próxima confía más en mi". Dijo Naruto con ternura. "y para aclarar todo, Sasuke y Sakura no han tenido una aventura y ahora estoy comprometida, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke besó a la rubia. "Cierto".

Naruto se rió en voz alta y Sasuke sonrió. "¿Vas a darme mi anillo o qué?" de repente le pregunto a Sasuke, con una ceja arqueada.

"Si no hay más interrupciones,,," él miro hacia Konohamaru.

El chico se cruzo de brazos. "todavía no creo que te mereces a Naruto".

"¿Por qué" preguntó Naruto.

"Él siempre te dice cosas malas, nunca te deja sola y deja caer todo porque espera que tu lo recogerás para él".

Naruto rió para sus adentros mientras que Sakura se cubrió la sonrisa con su mano y Sasuke quería golpearlo. "Es cierto…" dijo Naruto. "Yo también soy culpable, soy fuere e impredecible y lo llamo por insultos igual como lo hace él hacia mi, pero no quiero que me deje en paz y espero que él me ayude también".

"Pero él te hace sentir triste" Udon argumentó.

"También me hace sentir muy feliz" Naruto contrarresto fácilmente.

Sasuke abrazo a Naruto. Ambos estaban felices.

"Oh, bien." Konohamaru suspiró, derrotado. "Pero todavía no creo que se la merece".

"Cuando te enamoras nada importa". Konohamaru se sonrojó, nunca había pensado en enamorarse.

"¿Y bien?", miró al Uchiha, "¿vas a darle su anillo imbécil?"

"¿Cómo me llamaste?", el ANBU le gruño.

Naruto rió, ignorando el brillo peligroso en los ojos de su amante. "Me encanta" dijo deslizando su anillo en su dedo. "Esto, es mio ahora teme", dijo moviendo los dedos. Y luego se besaron haciendo que nuevamente Sakura les tapara los ojos a los pobres niños.


End file.
